Superviviente
by La Voz en Off
Summary: (U. Anime, continuación del Episodio 13) SONGFIC. Terminado el combate en la Torre de Londres, y tras verse obligada a realizar una tarea especialmente desagradable, Ceres Victoria se siente insuficiente y prescindible. A solas sobre un puente, busca en los recuerdos de su vida humana la fuerza para salir adelante. AluSeras unilateral. Rated T por alusiones violentas.


**Disclaimer:** _Hellsing_ no me pertenece, lectores; y la canción _Memory_ tampoco. Yo sólo soy una humilde fanfiquera, traductora a ratos, con mucha imaginación.

* * *

 **Nota introductoria (a.k.a. disculpa oficial):  
**

 _Recientemente, repasando el argumento del anime, se me ha ocurrido pensar que el personaje de Ceres Victoria (empleo el nombre que se utiliza en la versión española, porque es el nombre romano de la diosa Demeter, el nombre del barco que trajo a Drácula a Gran Bretaña en la novela de Bram Stoker, así que me parece más que adecuado) está tristemente infravalorado, y necesita urgentemente que alguien apueste por él de alguna manera. Así que he pensado en escribir esta pequeña historia, en la que nuestra Chica Policía tendrá que enfrentarse al peor monstruo que con que jamás se topará: sus propias inseguridades. AluSeras forever, aunque sea unilateral (o no, quien sabe)._

 _¡Por favor, sed benévolos!_

* * *

Debería estar más que acostumbrada a aquellos giros dramáticos de los acontecimientos. Depués de todo, son los gajes del oficio para un agente de policía: una sola decisión, una sola palabra, un solo paso en falso, puede cambiarlo absolutamente todo. Un día eres la novata del M15, la agente femenina más joven, y tus compañeros de unidad te llaman "Gatita". Al día siguiente ni siquiera estás viva; pero te has alistado en las filas de la Organización Hellsing, y trabajas para una fría y distante dama inglesa que apenas tiene tres o cuatro años más que tú. Tu objetivo: encontrar y destruir, noche tras noche, para impedir que Gran Bretaña sea devorada por las tinieblas. Bueno, tal vez las cosas no habían cambiado tanto, después de todo ¿no? A su manera, seguía siendo agente de policía. Tal vez lo había sido siempre, aún desde antes de ingresar en el cuerpo.

Sí, así era. Aquella era su vocación. Como dijo de sí mismo el Señor, para eso había nacido, y para eso había venido al mundo. Aquella era su pasión y su voluntad. Y nada podía cambiar aquello. Ni siquiera el hecho de que, al parecer, tenía a su propia naturaleza en contra: era como si la compasión y el horror a la crueldad estuvieran adheridos a su carne, y ni siquiera el haberse convertido en un monstruo bebedor de sangre pudiera cambiar eso. Seguía siendo demasiado "excitable", como lo había sido estando viva. No servía para ser policía. Y tampoco servía para ser vampiro.

Eso fue lo que le vino de repente a la cabeza a Ceres Victoria cuando por fin pudo pensar en algo coherente, una vez hubo terminado todo, cuando el vómito de sangre finalmente salpicó la corteza del árbol en que se apoyaba, temblorosa y sudorosa por el asco y el pánico. Una vez hubo terminado de cumplir, a tientas, con las manos temblorosas, intentando no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, la última misión que le habían encomendado.

No sabía durante cuánto rato exactamente había estado en aquella Torre maldita, porque tenía el cerebro embotado, y el olor a sangre, lejos de tentarla, le revolvía el estómago. Se sentía enferma. Como si aquel corte luminoso que había recibido en el vientre durante la batalla no se hubiera curado, y todavía tuviera una herida sangrante atravesándole los intestinos. Una vez hubo levantado el cadáver de Incógnito (era lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo, era la única, a parte de su amo, que tenía fuerzas suficientes como para manejar con cierta destreza una pértiga de plata de cinco metros, y Alucard tenía asuntos mucho más urgentes que atender), mientras la policía científica se afanaba por repasar la escena de la masacre, en busca de pistas que pudieran ayudar a la Organización a descubrir quien estaba detrás de la trampa en que habían caído, uno de los miembros del equipo forense que estaba siguiendo la operación la miró con lástima y le dijo:

―¿Necesita ayuda, sargento Victoria? ¿Un trago de... algo?

Aquello hubiera hecho que Ceres se sintiera un poco fuera de lugar en cualquier otra ocasión: esa oferta, propuesta con tono vacilante, delataba que aquel hombre sabía lo que ella era, y que se sentía incómodo en su presencia. Tal vez, incluso, francamente asustado. Pero aquella vez se sintió profundamente miserable. Ella era un vampiro, se suponía que aquellas cosas no debían afectarla. A Lady Integra, que era humana, no le afectaban. O, al menos, no tanto como para que se pusiera visiblemente enferma ¿Por qué a ella sí?

―No, gracias. Sólo estoy... algo cansada. Necesito tomar el aire.

Aquella respuesta pareció aliviar al médico, que le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante.

―Bueno, pues no creo que eso sea muy difícil. Este de aquí, desde luego, no va a volver a moverse. A nadie le va a importar que vuelva a casa.

Ceres negó con la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada retadora.

―No quiero parecer una cobarde.

―¿Cobarde? ―contestó él, con una risa nerviosa, con la que pretendía claramente ocultar su horror― ¿Quién se va a atrever a considerarla cobarde? ¡Dios santo! Yo estoy acostumbrado a manipular cadáveres, pero esto... ¡Madre de Cristo! No es sólo que nunca haya visto nada igual, sino que jamás se me hubiera siquiera pasado por la cabeza que puediera verlo algún día, y eso que en este trabajo se puede encontrar prácticamente de todo. Créame, agente: menos mal que usted ha levantado el cadáver por nosotros, porque yo no hubiera tenido tripas para hacerlo, y llevo ya veinte años trabajando en la morgue. De hecho, creo que voy a hacerme vegetariano.

Esta vez sí sonrió, aunque mecánicamente: ella también lo haría, si pudiera. Pero no podía. Porque era una vampiresa. Una vampiresa excitable e inútil

Lo cierto era que necesitaba realmente marcharse de allí. Tal vez no volver a casa, pero sí salir de aquella Torre, y darle la espalda a los suelos inundados de sangre, el cadáver de Incógnito y la puñetera estaca de plata.

Así que lo hizo.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, se estaba alejando del lugar, a paso tranquilo, como si se dispusiera a dar un paseo en lugar de huir, que era lo que en realidad estaba haciendo. Finalmente, no pudo aguantar un solo segundo más: cayó de rodillas junto a un parterre y vomitó a los pies de un árbol. Sólo entonces el zumbido gris de su cerebro empezó a disiparse, y los pensamientos volvieron a fluir con relativa normalidad.

Cuánto había cambiado toda su vida en tan sólo una noche. Cuánto había cambiado ella, y cuán poco, desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de que los cadáveres de sus compañeros de unidad estaban levantándose para perseguirla, aquella noche, en Chedar, hasta que había vuelto a despertarse, apenas unas horas más tarde, ya muerta, en los brazos de Alucard.

Alucard. Aquella noche había visto en él a su príncipe salvador, que venía a rescatarla con un beso del destino que le reservaba el inmundo sacerdote vampiro. Día tras día, noche tras noche, no había podido dejar de pensar en él, fascinada por su aura misteriosa y melancólica; y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba totalmente enamorada. Ella, como muchas niñas, había fantaseado con vivir un cuento de hadas, ser amada por un apuesto príncipe y cabalgar con él a lomos de un corcel blanco; pero se había acabado enamorando de un vampiro. Del vampiro que la había matado. Que la había matado porque ella había aceptado morir, porque era la única manera de cumplir con la misión suicida que se le había encomendado aquella noche fatídica. En realidad, se podía decir que era una baja en combate. Por eso, aunque fue terriblemente duro, casi traumático, se dejó rescatar con aquellos besos de la muerte. El primero, de plata. El segundo, de marfil. El tercero, de sangre. Y así se terminaron los cuentos de hadas para ella y empezaron los de terror.

Casi le resultaba hilarante el hecho de acabar de descubrir, a aquellas alturas de la existencia, tras varios meses trabajando para él, que en realidad no había estado tan equivocada. Después de todo, no todos los príncipes son azules, cabalgan corceles radiantes y se baten contra dragones malignos con rutilantes espadas. El suyo iba de rojo y negro, usaba pistolas de imposible calibre y prefería volar como murciélago o como niebla, correr como un lobo o un perro, o distorsionar directamente el espacio. Y, además, era él mismo un dragón*. El príncipe Drácula.

Maldita fuera. Estaba impactada, fascinada, espantada, enferma de pánico; aterrorizada y orgullosa a partes iguales. Y, a pesar de todo, de aquella mezcla de repulsión y admiración, seguía queriéndolo.

Se suponía que, como vampiresa, no debía sentir nada de aquello. De la misma manera que no debería importarle beber sangre, ni ser testigo de matanzas, ni tener que ocuparse ella sola de retirar un cadáver empalado. Dijera lo que dijera el condenado forense. Y, aún así, no podía arrepentirse de las decisiones que había tomado, que la habían llevado hasta allí: a un callejón sin salida, donde parecían estar esperándola, agazapadas en la oscuridad, todas las pesadillas que había tenido durante toda su vida.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, había llegado hasta el puente, y estaba apoyada en el pretil, con los ojos perdidos en el río. Ahora, la ciudad volvía a estar en silencio; y todo lo que quedaba del combate que había tenido lugar hacía apenas una hora eran los edificios destruidos y el pavimento levantado por las violentas descargas de energía que había invocado Incógnito.

Era una vista hermosa, la de Londres a la luz de las farolas. Aquellos resplandores dorados en la neblina, difusos como luces de gas, que se reflejaban en los charcos de obsidiana, en los adoquines resplandecientes por la lluvia y en las aguas que fluían plácidamente bajo sus pies, negras y rutilantes como la brea. Daba la sensación de que, en cualquier momento, un elegante carruaje iba a emerger de una de las callejas estrechas, tirado por soberbios caballos negros y guiado por un cochero cubierto con una capa, y que unos ojos rojos anónimos iban a observarla fugaz y discretamente desde detrás de las cortinillas de terciopelo, antes de que el coche se perdiera de nuevo en el laberinto de calles antiguas. Como ansiosas por completar la fantasmagórica pero extrañamente reconfortante estampa, unas campanadas lentas y sobrias llenaron el aire desde algún lugar más allá del puente. Doce campanadas. Era medianoche, en la ciudad dormida, bajo la luz de las farolas. Como en aquella canción que tanto le había gustado siempre a su madre.

Ceres no recordaba claramente aquel rostro que tanto había querido; y ella lo prefería así, porque todavía se aparecía demasiado a menudo en algunas de sus pesadillas más angustiosas. Ella no quería pensar en su madre muerta. Quería recordarla viva, como hacía cuando miraba las viejas fotos familiares que aún conservaba. Quería recordar su voz, su risa, las comidas que preparaba, la música que escuchaba.

Para poder hacerlo, se esforzaba por recordar cosas como su plato preferido, el solomillo a la Wellington; o la ropa que más le gustaba llevar, aquel maravilloso jersey de lana rosada, tan esponjoso que hubiera podido usarlo como almohada. O el título de su película favorita, _Yentl_ , la historia de aquella chica judía que se disfrazaba de varón para poder entrar a estudiar en una escuela rabínica. O la letra de una de las canciones que más le gustaban, cantada por la misma actriz que protagonizaba esa película. Cada vez que tenía la sensación de que aquella oscuridad instalada dentro de ella iba a destruirla, le bastaba con pensar en aquella dulce melodía, en aquellas palabras suaves como una lluvia lenta. Por eso, en los últimos tiempos, después de cada misión, después de cada plato de sangre, después de cada mirada cortante de Lady Integra, de cada regañina de su amo y maestro, de cada desplante de sus camaradas o superiores, solía cantarla para sí, para pensar en ella. Para resistirse a la tentación de las tinieblas, recordarse a sí misma quién era y lo que era (o, más bien, quien quería ser y lo que quería ser), y conservar su humanidad. Contra todo y contra todos.

Pero en aquel momento ni siquiera necesitaba forzar la memoria para evocar la letra: aquel escenario nocturno se la traía a la mente sin que pudiera evitarlo.

 _Midnight_ (Media noche)  
 _Not a sound from the pavement_ (Ni un sólo sonido en las aceras)  
 _Has the moon lost her memory_ (¿Ha perdido la luna sus recuerdos?)  
 _She is smiling alone_ (Está sonriendo sola.)  
 _In the lamplight_ (Bajo la luz de las farolas)  
 _The withered leaves collect at my feet_ (las hojas marchitas se amontonan a mis pies)  
 _And the wind begins to moan._ (y el viento empieza a gemir.)

Porque estaba sola, perdida en mitad de aquella Londres tenebrosa, lejos de todo lo que amaba y había amado. Suspendida en medio de la oscuridad y la quietud nocturnas, bajo la luz mortecina de aquellas farolas, disuelta en las brumas que se elevaban del río, saboreando el silencio. Intentando que su ser entero no se le rompiera de tristeza, soledad y decepción, de todo aquello que se suponía que no debía seguir sintiendo. Y, para ello, se veía obligada a detenerse a recordar. Aunque le doliera. Después de todo, incluso su propio amo, el poderoso y terrible Alucard, añoraba los días en que había sido mortal, aunque jamás lo reconociera claramente delante de ella, ni de su ama.

 _Memory, all alone in the moonlight_ (Recuerdos, sola bajo la luna)  
 _I can dream of the old days_ (puedo soñar con los viejos tiempos)  
 _Life was beautiful then_ (Entonces, la vida era hermosa.)  
 _I remember the time_ (Recuerdo el tiempo)

 _I knew what happiness was_ (en que sabía lo que era la felicidad)  
 _Let the memory live again_ (Dejemos que el recuerdo viva de nuevo.)

Ella siempre había admirado inmensamente a su padre, y no recordaba una época de su vida en que no hubiera querido ser como él. De hecho, él parecía haber sido el único hombre que había conocido que se había tomado realmente en serio sus constantes afirmaciones de que quería ser policía de mayor. Aunque fuera excitable, demasiado sensible; aunque a veces llorase al ver desgracias por televisión, a él aquello no le parecía importante mientras ella tuviera el deseo sincero de proteger y servir, y la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para llevarlo a cabo aún en las situaciones más difíciles. No había sucedido lo mismo con sus compañeros de unidad una vez hubo ingresado en el M15. Los había apreciado, de verdad, y creía que ellos también habían llegado a apreciarla a ella; pero nunca habían dejado de llamarla "Gatita", ni de sonreírse silenciosamente cuando la veían estremecerse y tragarse las lágrimas en la escena del crimen. Y aquello, que tal vez debería haberle parecido inofensivo, le hacía hervir la sangre de rabia, y aumentaba en ella su feroz determinación de hacerse valer.

Entonces había ocurrido aquello. Había sido atacada y tomada como rehén en aquel pueblo, al que había ido a detener a un cura y que había resultado estar lleno de zombis. Había entrado en el callejón sin salida. Había conocido a Alucard, y se había hecho matar. Y, desde entonces, continuaba con su labor como policía; pero, en lugar de proteger y servir a plena luz del día, ganándose el respeto y la admiración de sus compañeros, amigos y parientes, como lo había hecho su padre, ella sólo actuaba desde las sombras, bajo la luz tenue de la luna y las farolas.

 _Every street lamp seems to beat_ (En cada farola parece latir)  
 _A fatalistic warning_ (una fatal advertencia.)  
 _Someone mutters and the street lamp sputters_ (Alguien murmura, y la farola parpadea)  
 _Soon it will be morning_ (Pronto llegará la mañana)

No tardó en darse cuenta de que, en realidad, apenas había empezado a enfrentarse a la parte más dura del camino que había decidido transitar; y no podía evitar preguntarse, de vez en cuando, por qué diantres se le había ocurrido a su amo la genial idea de vampirizarla. Porque, desde luego, no había sido por caridad, sentimiento del que era más que evidente que el Rey No Muerto carecía prácticamente por completo: era el hombre más frío, duro y emocionalmente distante con que se había topado jamás, aún contando a los agentes más curtidos del M15. Tenía una especie de sentido del humor sarcástico, negro como el mismísimo Infierno, y en combate era despiadado hasta la crueldad. En cuanto a ella, no paraba de regañarle constantemente por su torpeza, alegando que si se limitara a seguir sus órdenes no tendría ningún problema de ese tipo, que estaba demasiado apegada a su humanidad como para sacar a la luz todo su potencial vampírico, y se negaba obstinadamente a llamarla por su nombre. Sencillamente, Ceres no entendía qué idea se le había pasado a Alucard por la cabeza para pensar que una persona tan esencialmente humana sería una buena aprendiza de vampiro.

Pero, si para su amo era demasiado humana, el resto de la Organización no podía evitar verla como demasiado inhumana; y no paraba de tener problemas con todo el mundo, en todas partes.

Ella, consciente del lugar que ocupaba, había intentado en todo momento mantener una actitud altamente profesional. Siempre llegaba puntualmente a su puesto, siempre estaba dispuesta a encargarse de las labores que le eran asignadas; y había demostrado tener bien afinadas sus habilidades como policía, al margen de sus poderes de no muerta, y conocer y saber aplicar los protocolos pertinentes. Aún así, Lady Integra la trataba con desdén y rudeza, y ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar que no se fiaba en absoluto de ella ¿Cómo se le había podido ocurrir, si no, que aquella "Gatita" todavía aferrada a su humanidad pudiera sentirse tentada a atacar a sus subordinados, a pesar de saber perfectamente que hasta el hecho de tener que beberse cada noche una bolsa de sangre para transfusiones le parecía repugnante? Pero el resto del equipo no era mucho más comprensivo que la jefa (a excepción, tal vez, de Walter). Su superior, el capitán Anderson, la había estado tratando hasta el último segundo como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar, supuestamente porque era "muy excitable" (aquella manera de referirse a su compasión y sus escrúpulos morales para matar, aunque fuera a un vampiro, la había molestado infinitamente), y la había cambiado de equipo para que "no afectara a la moral de los nuevos soldados" (en cristiano, para que a los novatos no se les aflojaran los esfínteres por el terror cada vez que ella les mirara a los ojos). Por no hablar del cretino de Stanler, que se había pasado las escasas noches que había estado capitaneando la unidad acosándola sexualmente. Naturalmente, ella había solicitado que se incluyeran esos cargos en el juicio que le esperaba, junto con los de corrupción, violación de secretos y asesinato; pero algo le decía que aquello no iba a prosperar. Tal vez los jueces considerasen que los testigos con que ella contaba estaban demasiado cohibidos como para ser fiables, o les resultara poco plausible que un hombre mortal se atreviera a hacerle propuestas obscenas a una draculina. Por supuesto, su amo lo sabía todo. Había sido difícil que no se enterara, porque estaba segura de que la furia, la rabia y la impotencia gritaban desde dentro de su cabeza a través del vínculo de sangre cada vez que se retiraban para descansar en sus respectivos ataúdes. Pero, como siempre, él no decía absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera para explicarle por qué se callaba.

Y aquello la exasperaba. Y la hacía sentirse doblemente sola, incomprendida y humillada. Porque eso significaba que también era posible que hubiera leído en su mente aquellos sentimientos que tenía hacia él. Además del miedo atroz que tenía, cada día más fuerte, a que cambiara de idea con respecto a ella, a que acabara por llegar a la conclusión de que no merecía la pena instruirla ni entrenarla, y la desechara. Como la habían desechado Lady Integra, Stanler y Anderson. Entonces, acabaría sus días en un balazo frío y despiadado, su cuerpo se reduciría a polvo, y su deseo de ser policía habría fracasado definitivamente.

Así que, al huir de aquel castillo bañado en sangre, en realidad no estaba huyendo del campo de batalla, no estaba escapando del olor a muerte y de los cuerpos inertes de sus camaradas y de sus enemigos. Estaba huyendo de _él_. Porque lo amaba, tanto que hubiera vuelto a morir de buena gana por él. Pero también le tenía miedo.

Porque ella sabía que él no le correspondía, que nunca podría corresponderle: su corazón ya pertenecía a otra, a aquella dama de hielo, que sí era fuerte y decidida, como él. Aquella mujer de semblante sereno y voluntad firme que sí era merecedora de su estima y admiración, que era su auténtica igual a pesar de su mortalidad. Por eso él le ofrecía, reiteradamente, convertirla en vampiresa. Y era posible que, el día que ella aceptara, Ceres estuviera definitivamente acabada. Como Incógnito.

Y así estaba ella: en el puente sobre el Támesis, con el corazón y los sueños rotos en mil pedazos. Porque se sabía insuficiente, a años luz de distancia de lo que debería ser, de lo que había soñado ser. Sencillamente, no estaba a la altura de lo que sus amos esperaban de ella. Y, además, estaba enamorada sin paliativos posibles de un hombre que, si realmente podía amar a alguien, nunca sería a la torpe y excitable Ceres Victoria.

Durante un breve instante, se planteó seriamente saltar el pretil y lanzarse a las frías aguas que corrían bajo sus pies.

Pero no.

No podía hacer eso.

Primero, porque, además de que sabía que eso no iba a bastar para matarla, tenía entendido que así era como se había quitado la vida la esposa de su amo. Había que ser muy lento para no percatarse de la semejanza entre ambas situaciones, y ella no quería que Alucard se diera cuenta de que lo que sentía por él estaba afectándola hasta tal punto. Podía ser una mala aprendiza, una colegiala humana absurdamente enamorada de una fantasía quimérica; pero, ante todo, era la sargento Ceres Victoria. Era la misma chica que había aceptado seguir a Drácula hacia la oscuridad, la que había hecho suya aquella misión de liberar de su tormento a las almas atrapadas en la no muerte en contra de su voluntad. Así que iba a ser consecuente con sus actos, y a llevar sin rechistar el peso de la responsabilidad que había elegido contraer. Renunciaría a todo lo que tuviera que renunciar (a su familia, a sus amigos, a la luz del sol, a la comida, todos esos placeres sencillos con los que sí podría consolarse cualquier ser humano vivo), pero nunca a su dignidad.

 _Daylight_ (Luz del día,)  
 _I must wait for the sunrise_ (debo esperar al amanecer,)  
 _I must think of a new life and_ (debo pensar en una vida nueva,)  
 _I mustn't give in_ (y no debo rendirme.)

Y segundo ¡maldita fuera! ¡Había conseguido llegar hasta allí! Había entrado en el M15 a los 19 años, había alcanzado el rango de sargento, había combatido contra hordas de muertos vivientes, tanto en compañía de Alucard o de Walter como en solitario, había dirigido operaciones, había destapado tramas de corrupción, había salvado vidas. Había vencido a vampiros artificiales y hombres lobo, se había vencido incluso a sí misma y a sus propios demonios. Aunque no estuviera a la altura de la firmeza sobrecogedora y la elegancia glacial de Lady Integra, aquello tenía que significar algo.

No podía echarlo todo por el pretil de un puente por culpa de la actitud de un puñado de mortales cobardes y estúpidos, que parecían estar más dispuestos a matar que a aprender a lidiar con sus propios miedos, ni por un capitán ya anciano y especialmente desacostumbrado a tratar con mujeres en el ámbito militar, ni por una jefa más o menos predispuesta en su contra. Ni, mucho menos, por un desengaño amoroso. La eternidad era muy larga, y todavía le quedaba mucho por vivir, muchas malas decisiones que tomar, muchos compañeros de trabajo con los que iba a tener que chocar. Después de todo, su amo tampoco había vencido en todas las batallas que había emprendido, ni en todas las guerras en que había combatido. El Rey No Muerto llevaba errando sobre la faz de la Tierra más de medio milenio, y su reinado del terror había empezado, precisamente, con una gran derrota.

Ahora que sabía quién era él, entendía muchas de las cosas que había visto en su mente a través del vínculo de sangre en algunas de sus horas más oscuras, apenas unos fragmentos sueltos de su memoria entrevistos casi por accidente mientras dormían. Aquel niño abandonado por su padre entre extraños cuya lengua no entendía, extraños que desconfiaban de él, que lo despreciaban, que habían llegado incluso a abusar de su cuerpo. Aquellos ojos grisáceos que habían sido inocentes, y que a partir de ese día fatal fueron almacenado cada vez más rabia e impotencia, sentimientos desgarradores que fueron cristalizando poco a poco en una feroz determinación de sobrevivir a cualquier precio. Una mirada infantil que acabó por volverse dura y terrible, y que se parecía asombrosamente a lo último que había contemplado mientras el abuelo de su actual ama le atravesaba el pecho con una estaca de madera, hacía cien años: otros ojos, azules como zafiros, que lo observaban con fiereza desde un bello rostro blanco enmarcado por una melena rubia, pertenecientes a una joven curiosamente parecida a ella misma. Unos ojos desesperados y aterrorizados, pero que clamaban venganza con esa rabia quemante que sólo conoce el que, como él mismo, ha necesitado alimentarse de su propia oscuridad para conseguir mantenerse en pie un día más.

Si Alucard había sufrido y hecho sufrir tanto, si había sido víctima y verdugo, héroe y villano, y ahora estaba buscando su redención definitiva como Caballero de la Organización Hellsing, al servicio de la reina de Inglaterra, Ceres Victoria también podía empezar una nueva vida desde ese preciso instante.

 _When the dawn comes_ (Cuando llegue el alba,)  
 _Tonight will be a memory too_ (esta noche será un recuerdo también)  
 _And a new day will begin_ (y empezará un nuevo día.)  
 _Burnt out ends of smoky days_ (Consumió los finales de días envueltos en humo)  
 _The stale cold smell of morning_ (el olor frío y seco de la mañana.)  
 _A street lamp dies_ (La luz de una farola muere,)  
 _Another night is over_ (se ha terminado otra noche,)  
 _Another day is dawning_ (está amaneciendo otro día.)

Desde luego, no iba a ser fácil. Ser excitable, ser humanamente sensible, estaba escrito en su naturaleza. Jamás podría disfrutar de la masacre, dejarse llevar por las violentas orgías de sangre, contemplar la muerte con la frialdad de un alma ahogada en varios siglos de sed de venganza. Pero ¿acaso no había sido precisamente eso lo que la había llevado a querer ser policía, a decidir enfrentarse cara a cara con la muerte y aceptar unirse a Alucard en su eterna cruzada nocturna, el deseo de impedir que otros sufrieran tanto como sufría y había sufrido ella? ¿Acaso eso no significaba, precisamente, que su debilidad humana era la principal fuente de su poder? Mientras cumpliera con ese deber que se había impuesto, el de mantener a salvo a la humanidad del mal que la había arrastrado a ella a aquel callejón sin salida poblado de pesadillas, no importaba en absoluto que la crueldad y la monstruosidad latente en aquellas situaciones de violencia extrema la horrorizaran, ni que estuviera tan asustada que necesitara cada resquicio de sus fuerzas, físicas y mentales, para volver al combate una vez más. El miedo, después de todo, siempre se puede vencer. Ella, al menos, se había visto obligada a hacerlo. Y lo había hecho. Lo hacía todas las noches.

Eso implicaba vencer también el miedo que le tenía a Alucard. El amor que sentía por él iba a causarle muchos problemas: iba a pasar mucho tiempo sufriendo, y le iba a costar muchas lágrimas a solas en su ataud cerrado el verlo acompañando silenciosamente a Lady Integra por las noches, escucharlo proponerle que bebiera su sangre, percibir en él la inhumana lujuria que había visto en sus ojos cuando la miraba. Guardar silencio mientras lo contemplaba alejarse, cuando lo que ansiaba hacer con todo su ser era precisamente pedirle que se quedase con ella, que le permitiera expresar todo lo que sentía por él, aunque sólo fuera una vez, iba a ser tan difícil como la decisión que había tomado aquella noche en Chedar, la de hacerse matar.

 _Touch me,_ (Tócame)  
 _It is so easy to leave me_ (Es tan fácil dejarme)  
 _All alone with the memory_ (a solas con el recuerdo)  
 _Of my days in the sun_ (de mis días bajo el sol)  
 _If you'll touch me,_ (Si me tocas, )  
 _You'll understand what happiness is_ (comprenderás lo que es ser feliz.)

Pero bueno. Si no podía ser su princesa consorte, sería una Reina No Muerta por sí misma. Por derecho propio. Como él. Porque Ceres estaba segura de que sobreviviría al desprecio, a la incomprensión, a la soledad, al desamor y al miedo, como había conseguido sobrevivir absolutamente a todo.

Ahora, su deber como agente de policía al servicio de Gran Bretaña, como miembro de la Organización Hellsing, era regresar a la Torre de Londres e intentar averiguar qué había sido de los soldados supervivientes. Había visto cómo se llevaban esposada a Lady Integra, pero aquello no podía ser lo que parecía. La reina, simplemente, no podía permitir que la lealtad de sus Caballeros fuera castigada con prisión; y menos por un malentendido. Alguien tenía que investigar lo que estaba sucediendo allí en realidad. Había que desenmascarar al traidor, averiguar quién era el amo humano de Incógnito y asegurarse de que ambos se llevaban su merecido (¿Y no la habían trasladado a ella a la unidad de investigación? ¡Era su trabajo!). Además, tenía que hacerle a su amo unas cuantas preguntas sobre el combate que acababan de librar (¿Qué diablos había en la magia de Incógnito para que les hiciera tanto daño? ¿Cómo se hacía aquello de absorber la sangre sin beberla? Y, lo más importante de todo... ¿se encontraba bien? Después de todo, era su maestro, su amo; con enamoramiento o sin él, qué menos que interesarse por su salud), a fin de prepararse adecuadamente para los tiempos oscuros que se aproximaban.

Todavía quedaba mucha noche por delante.

El combate había terminado, su misión de aquella noche había terminado.

Pero, para ella, su nueva vida no había hecho más que comenzar.

 _Look, a new day has begun..._ (¡Mira! Ha empezado un nuevo día...)

* * *

 **Nota al pie (Por si alguien no había pillado el chiste, que espero que no sea el caso XD):**

*Drácula, el apellido de Vlad Tepes, significa "Hijo del Dragón"

* * *

 **Nota final (Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí):**

 _Llevaba ya un tiempo pensando en escribir este relato y, por fin, me he decido a hacerlo. Soy consciente de que no todo el mundo tiene en mucha estima el anime de Hellsing, pero espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por la lectura (y por su paciencia). Bon soir!_


End file.
